Those Blue Eyes
by xWillisageniusx
Summary: Ok so i decided to do this origionally as Kaito as teh main character, but then i decided on Len. so yea umm...im not very good at these. Umm..Please review! :O *Rated T for undiscriptive rape and alcholicsm. This will be one-shot unless i get reviews!:3
1. Those Blue Eyes

Those Blue Eyes

**Len's POV: **

My father, he didn't deserve the title of my Daddy, was a heavy alcoholic, and usually came home drunk and in a fury. On one horrible night, he was drunker than ever. He screamed at my Mommy and hit her across her face. My dear sister, Rin, grabbed his big hand, when he was preparing a hard backhand slap across my mom's face again. He punched Rin in the jaw and sent her flying across the room. She hit the wall and slowly slid down the wall. I watched from my hiding spot in the closet. Then, he grabbed Rin by the neck and took her into a different room with a large king-sized bed. The screams started a few moments later, they were blood-churning and just horrific. I never figured out what happened to my sister, but the next day when we were walking to school she had bruises covering her arms, looking at the ground and the being eerily quiet. I never realized the extent of what happened that day, until a few years later…I still never what to acknowledge those memories as a part of my history.

A shutter ran though my body.

Mommy had been in the hospital for a few months, I didn't know what was wrong with her; she was always asleep, sometimes even mumbling a few words in her seemingly unending slumber. A few of the doctor's at the hospital said she was suffering from a coma; they didn't know if she would ever come-to. A lot of the time, the doctors wouldn't let me see her, which always made my go into a state of simple hysteria. I would have to calm down sometime, but when I was like that, it was always a sad site. Eventually, the doctors told Rin and me that our mom was dead, the never gave us a reason; they just flat-out told us she was dead, and then kicked us out of the hospital. We wandered for a few days, trying to think what would be best. Rin had the idea to live on the streets, being we were going to be evicted from our house in a few days, and we salvaged all we could get. We only had a few food items, some blankets, a picture of us with our mom, and a small stuffed dog that was Rin's.

Then, it was Rin and me against the forces of nature, living in a dirty alley.

Rin was killed a few weeks ago when a gang of older boys demanded that she have sex with them. She promptly refused even when they started offering her money for her…services. Then the boys got really angry, they-they pulled out a gun as Rin was walking away. The sound of three bullets being shot from the gun echoed into my ears, the smell of gunpowder overpowering my smell receptors. I coughed silently as the boys left. I ran to my sister's dead body and cried over her. Police had to question me a few days later about Rin's death. I told them all of what I saw, hiding like I always did. Tears stung my eyes as I told them about her refusal for sex, the gun being brought out, them shooting her in the head three times, and about me crying. When I was done at the police office, I went back to my little alley.

And now I am here. In my little alley. Alone…

As I drifted off to sleep I saw a tall figure looming over me. I couldn't open my eyes; I was too tired to do anything about it. I didn't care what the person might do to a sleeping blonde-haired child like myself. Eventually, I was in a misty dream, my sister was there, as was my mom. We were having a nice day spending time together, it was perfect.

I heard a voice cut though the dream. I opened my eyes to see a smiling blue haired, blue eyed man looking down at me; a smile painted on his face. I looked around; I was in a house, lying on the couch. "W-who are you?" asked I timidly, "um…where am I?"

The man smiled again. "I'm Kaito!" he said, "I brought you here after I saw you sleeping in that alley. What where you doing there, anyway?"

I looked at the smiling Kaito. "W-well…" I started explaining every aspect of my story, from my drunken father, to my dead mother, to the death of my sister, to the point that they were now. It took over two hours of discussion to get Kaito to hear my entire story.

Kaito did a _tsk_ sound with his mouth. "Well, we can have that!" he exclaimed. Kaito told me what he was thinking, though no matter what, Kaito's mind was set upon. "Len," Kaito said, "I'm going to adopt you"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Mmmhmm," said Kaito, "I've got all the details worked out in my mind." He smiled. "That is…if you what me to take you in."

I said, still in shock, "W-well I guess, but isn't this moving a little fast?"

Kaito quickly replied, "Don't you think it would be better to live off the streets for a while? Away from the gangs, the disease, the starvation? Think!"

I smiled, tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. "T-thank-you so much, Mr. Kaito!" Then, I hugged him.

"Len…" Kaito said, "Just call me Kaito"

Now it is four years later, and I'm doing a lot better. Kaito and I were inseparable and he was the perfect definition of a father to me. We figured out that I had an amazing voice and soon after, we were both in a singing company called Vocaloid. My life had changed for the better, if only Rin could have made it this far. No, she would have wanted me to end up like this, which Kaito my guardian, my best friend, my dad.

Smiling, I looked up at the night sky from my window. All this was because of those blue eyes, so kind and caring.


	2. A Tip of the Balance

_**Yea, so hay tar! : 3 umm…I just did this in kind of a rush since I haven't uploaded in a while. ANYWAY: P this is Kaito's view of life events. Len. Yada yada. Oh, sorry this one is shorter. It's just harder to come up with Kaito's pov. Its idk…just harder developing a story for him :P Yeah I don't own Vocaloid :P **_

_**Anyway Review. I love em! ^^ **_

_**~ Willisagenius**_

Kaito's pov: 

I guess I got depressed after my relationship ended with Miku. There was a dark hole of nothing in my chest, sucking up every bit of emotion I had, memories, dates, kisses, and exploited them; it tore me up inside knowing that I had lost the love of my life. She dumped me for Gakupo; the reason, I never found out, yet I know it had to do with sex. Now, I'm all alone in this world. There is nothing that can pull me away from these feelings of hurt.

I tried many things to help myself get better. Anti-depressants didn't work in the smallest aspect, and therapy only made me hurt worse. Drugs, not the prescription or over the counter drugs, the hard stuff like cocaine and meth is what I turned to next. It relived some of the pain for a short period of time, though not very long or well. I even resorted to have sex with prostitutes. It helped in the way I had someone to "vent" my emotions to yet that also failed to do me any real good. Then and idea came to my mind one day, what if I had a kid. That would give me someone to love and care about, distract me from my emotions, and help me experience something positive for once.

But like a lot of my life, it was useless and pointless. All the orphanages I had gone to had been horrible places; none of the kids looked in any way good kids. They would, in short, be criminals when they grew up. They were basically starving, and they had not money. Every time I went to an orphanage it was the same, sick kids that had too bad a life. Some of the kids needed to get out of the orphanage, yet they couldn't until they were old enough. It was all almost too sad to observe. My tender heart took it hard, until the point where I swore off going.

At my last visit to one of the local orphanages, it was the same result again. _Maybe god just hates me. Or I'm being punished for something. _I had toiled over these thoughts for a long while. As the sunlight of the afternoon started to fade away into twilight, I tucked my blue hair deeper into my small toboggan that sat upon my head. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my cashmere sweater as the crisp late autumn wind hit my face with it merciless consistency.

As I rounded the corner of an alley, I saw him. He was a boy with blonde hair that was tasseled about. The boy was sleeping but it had been obvious he had been crying, for there were tear stains running down his face. He was small, no older than 15 by his size and shape. I smiled and I knew from that instant what my destiny was. It was to have this boy, raise him, and teach him. I smiled again. I strayed over to him, and taped his head slightly. I even murmured lowly, "Wake up, kid!"

The boy woke up softly, his eyes slowly opening, his eyes dreamily staring up at me staring a goofy smile. I guess he didn't really understand because he fell right back asleep. I picked the boy up and carried him to my car. I carefully laid him down in the seat, and I drove us to my small apartment downtown.

I carried him up the two flights of stairs to my door which I skillfully unlocked with one hand and when into the apartment. As I made my way to the couch, I felt the boy stir a little. I put him on the couch and in less than a minute he woke up at me. I walked over to him and watched him wake up.

"W-who are you?" asked he timidly, "um…where am I?"

I smiled again. "I'm Kaito!" I said, "I brought you here after I saw you sleeping in that alley. What where you doing there, anyway?"

He looked me smiling. "W-well…" He literally was started giving me his life story. I was interested and listened with an open heart. It took over two hours of discussion to get the boys entire story to be finished.

I did a tsk noise with my mouth. "Well, we can have that!" I exclaimed. I laid everything out on the table for him. "Len," I said, "I'm going to adopt you"

"WHAT?" He exclaimed obviously in shock.

"Mmmhmm," I said, "I've got all the details worked out in my mind." I smiled. "That is…if you what me to take you in."

Len said, still in shock, "W-well I guess, but isn't this moving a little fast?"

I retaliated at this question quickly, "Don't you think it would be better to live off the streets for a while? Away from the gangs, the disease, the starvation? Think!"

He smiled, tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. "T-thank-you so much, Mr. Kaito!" Then, he hugged me.

"Len…" I said, "Just call me Kaito~san."

This is what changed me. Len changed me. My life is so much better now. He's my everything. I love him so much. He makes my day brighter. We work at the same recording company named Vocaloid. I didn't need Miku; she was just a ploy. I heard she got shot a few days later along with Gakupo for some reason. Apparently, she was supposed to release a hit song that would be sure to make her famous. I'm happy it wasn't me. I'm happy I have Len. And I'm happy that we are together. It was all because of one little tip of the balance.


End file.
